


Não sou esse tipo de cara

by Iwyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cdf10, M/M, cdflopinhos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwyohsehun/pseuds/Iwyohsehun
Summary: "– Espera. – Anos depois e Jongdae ainda se perguntaria o porquê de ter agarrado o pulso do garoto, recebendo de volta um olhar assustado dele. – Desculpa.... – Murmurou, soltando a mão dele que recolheu ao peito ainda o olhando de forma suspeita.Jongdae congelou, o que deveria falar naquele momento? Perguntar se ele se vestia de mulher durante as noites para dançar em um clube de strip? Era lógico que não podia perguntar isso a um completo desconhecido, além de ser uma provável coincidência, o garoto podia achar que ele era louco."[CHENKAI] [FLUFFY] [FLOPINHOS] [GENDERFLUID]
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	Não sou esse tipo de cara

**Author's Note:**

> Repostando meu bebe lindo que escrevi a tanto tempo para o desafio dos flopinhos, espero que gostem dela tanto quanto eu.

30/11/18 – Sexta

Quando Jongdae foi abordado naquele final de expediente por Chanyeol e Junmyeon, dois colegas de trabalho, para ir beber alguma coisa e ver algum show com música Jongdae realmente cogitou recusar o convite novamente, mas naquele dia eles estavam especialmente insistentes e por já ter recusado diversos convites anteriores Jongdae aceitou.

– Chanyeol... – Jongdae murmurou com os cotovelos apoiados sobre o balcão e as mãos cruzadas sobre o rosto chamando a atenção do amigo mais alto de orelhas salientes. – Você me disse que iriamos beber.

O mais alto não teve nem a decência de ficar envergonhado, apenas abriu um largo sorriso e com um tapa amigável sobre os ombros de Jongdae respondeu. – Eles servem bebidas aqui.

– Você me disse que haveria um show com música. – Jongdae tentou mais uma vez exasperado sendo respondido daquela vez por Junmyeon.

– Relaxa que vai ter música, não é das melhores, mas o show compensa.

– Quando vocês disseram que teria um show com música eu imaginei um hipster com uma barba enorme tocando em um violão algum rock pseudo cult que ninguém conhece ou gosta. – Fez menção de levantar sendo segurado por Chanyeol que havia alargado o sorriso ainda mais.

– Isso é melhor do que um barbudo, acredite.

– Isso – Jongdae foi interrompido por uma voz grave vinda dos autofalantes informando que o show estava para começar.

Como estavam sentados em frente a bancada principal que dava para o palco, Jongdae viu em primeira mão quando mulheres de corpos exuberantes surgiram detrás das cortinas do palco começando a dançar ao som de “Lean On”.

Jongdae não era um cara de muitos pudores, mas foi impossível não se sentir ligeiramente desconfortável quando uma dançarina se aproximou da beira do palco começando a rebolar a bunda para eles verem.

“Céus, nunca mais vou ouvir essa música da mesma maneira.” Jongdae lamentou enquanto assistia a moça mover todo o corpo de forma sedutora no ritmo da música e foi forçado a sair de seu estado de inercia por Junmyeon que enfiou um maço de notas em sua mão para em seguida guiar até a cintura dela prendendo as notas na calcinha dela.

– Melhora essa cara aí, Jongdae. – Junmyeon empurrou um copo para ele. – Toma uma dose, ajuda a relaxar.

– Isso é um bar de strip, como eu deveria relaxar? – Pergunto deixando suas costas baterem contra o encosto.

Chanyeol que até aquele momento estava muito focado nas garotas dançando mostrou uma expressão indecente e com um gesto chamou uma das moças, que haviam descido do palco para oferecer danças privadas deixando somente uma sob o palco para continuar a entreter.

– Essa é a Crystal. – Apresentou a garota que logo se inclinou sobre Jongdae com um sorriso de canto. – Faça bom proveito, é por minha conta.

Jongdae engoliu um palavrão para não acabar ofendendo a moça e com um gesto de mão apenas dispensou ela que se voltou para Chanyeol, este que aceitou de bom grado a dança.

Aquele ponto Jongdae havia se rendido a pelo menos uma bebida e enquanto isso encarava distraído o palco onde uma moça vestida de vermelho iniciou os movimentos com a mudança de músicas. Não estava realmente prestando atenção até o momento em que ela começou a fazer uso do mastro de pole dance demonstrando uma destreza incrível ao dominar os movimentos e ainda parecer sensual.

Não se considerava um pervertido, era por isso que quando reparou que aquilo era um clube de strip ficou tão relutante em permanecer, por mais que gostasse de mulher, aquele não era o lugar para si, mas encarando a moça que dançava ao som de alguma música que não conseguia identificar no momento, Jongdae entendeu o porquê de aqueles tipos de lugares fazerem tanto sucesso, a maneira como a mulher em cima do palco capturou sua atenção somente poderia ser descrita como sobrenatural, o jeito que ela parecia fazer que ele era o único para o qual ela dançava enquanto exibia um sorriso travesso, era hipnotizante.

Mesmo que seus amigos estivessem entretidos demais para notar se fosse embora, Jongdae permaneceu por aquela moça que dançava sobre o palco. Tão absorto como estava, Jongdae só notou que a música havia acabado quando a mesma moça desceu do palco e se aproximou ainda com o sorriso no rosto fazendo Jongdae se levantar em um pulo quando ela estava próxima o bastante para esbarrarem com o movimento.

– Sinto muito. – Deu um passo para trás e se curvou antes de sair em disparada até o balcão pagar o que consumiu e em seguida sair do prédio.

“Eu não sou um pervertido, apenas estava admirado com a habilidade dela...” Jongdae repetiu a si mesmo enquanto esperava um Uber olhando mais uma vez para trás como se pudesse ver a moça. – Devo estar ficando maluco. – Disse em voz alta dessa vez antes de entrar no carro e ir para casa.

03/12/18 – Segunda – Outono.

Ajeitando mais uma vez a alça da bolsa sobre seu ombro Jongdae suspirou em alivio por finalmente estar fora daquele vagão lotado, as vezes questionava seriamente sua decisão de não comprar um carro, só a paz e tranquilidade que um veículo próprio oferecia valia o gasto.

Sentiu seu ombro esbarrar com o de alguém e ao virar com a intenção de se desculpar, mas congelou surpreso ao olhar para o rosto da pessoa.

Pele amorenada de aparência macia, lábios carnudos meio secos, olhos pequenos e castanhos como o cabelo que era jogado na frente do rosto pelo vento forte comum nessa estação.

Somente a beleza do rapaz de aparência mais jovem era o bastante para deixar Jongdae mudo, mas o que mais o surpreendeu foi que já havia visto aquele rosto, sendo mais especifico naquela dançarina da boate em que foi arrastado.

O garoto se curvou com as bochechas coradas provavelmente pelo tempo que começava a esfriar com o cair da noite e ajeitou o cachecol com estampa de ursinhos antes de se virar e continuar seu caminho.

– Espera. – Anos depois e Jongdae ainda se perguntaria o porquê de ter agarrado o pulso do garoto, recebendo de volta um olhar assustado dele. – Desculpa.... – Murmurou, soltando a mão dele que recolheu ao peito ainda o olhando de forma suspeita.

Jongdae congelou, o que deveria falar naquele momento? Perguntar se ele se vestia de mulher durante as noites para dançar em um clube de strip? Era lógico que não podia perguntar isso a um completo desconhecido, além de ser uma provável coincidência, o garoto podia achar que ele era louco.

– Me desculpe, por esbarrar em você. – Jongdae se parabenizou por ter pensado tão rápido em encontrar uma desculpa. – Se você não estiver com pressa, posso te pagar um café como pedido de desculpas?

Abriu um sorriso que esperava ser educado, mas ao ver o garoto cerrar os olhos e dar um passo para trás como quem se prepara para fugir se apressou em erguer as mãos. – Eu não sou um maníaco, juro! É que o seu rosto, ele é muito bonito...

Naquele momento o analista queria uma arma para dar um tiro em si próprio, não estava dando em cima do garoto, afinal, o garoto mal parecia saído da escola mesmo sendo mais alto que si, mas parecia que a cada palavra saída da sua boca a situação só piorava por isso apenas permaneceu em silencio quando viu o garoto dar as costas. Quando ele mesmo se virou para continuar seu caminho sentiu um puxar em seu casaco e o mesmo garoto com as bochechas absurdamente coradas estendendo um pedaço de papel que debilmente agarrou.

– Eu tenho de ir trabalhar agora, mas pode ser outro dia. – A voz baixa e suave do garoto foi quase como um tiro no coração do mais baixo, era muito bonita ainda que um tanto rouca.

_“Kim Jongin_

_Xx xxxxx-xxxx”_

Jongdae permaneceu parado observando o papel muito depois que o garoto foi embora correndo, só não sabia se era por causa do trabalho ou por estar envergonhado.

“Droga, espero que ele não tenha ficado com a impressão errada.” Pensou finalmente voltando a caminhar em direção a sua casa. “Se bem que ele trabalha a noite, ao menos não corro o risco de ser acusado de pedofilia, mas ele ainda pode ter pensado que eu estava dando em cima dele.”

22/12/18 – Sábado – Inverno

Foi preciso três dias para Jongdae finalmente mandar uma mensagem e mais algumas semanas para finalmente conseguirem se encontrar para aquele café.

Durante as semanas que trocaram mensagens Jongdae conseguiu descobrir várias coisas sobre o mais novo, ainda que a maioria fossem seus gostos e poucos fatos sobre sua vida pessoal, das poucas foram que ele tinha dezenove anos, estava no segundo ano do curso de letras e não tinha família, apenas não ficou claro se não tinha família na cidade ou se não possuía nenhum parente mesmo.

Em pouco tempo de conversa Jongdae se afeiçoou ao garoto, Jongin era uma pessoa muito carinhosa e gentil, ainda que reservado e por isso não tocou no assunto da dançarina, tinha medo de ofender e por isso convenceu a si mesmo de que apenas estava imaginando coisas. A dançarina era bonita, mas não chegava aos pés de Jongin.

“Sim, Jongin é muito mais bonito...” Pensou com um sorriso sutil entre os lábios ao ver o garoto atravessar a porta da cafeteria usando, além do mesmo cachecol fofo, um casaco longo para se proteger do frio da estação.

Durante o encontro Jongdae apenas reforçou a ideia de que Jongin era alguém muito tímido, ele ficava envergonhado com facilidade o que levava o mais velho a querer elogia-lo apenas para ver as bochechas vermelhas, mas se continha, não queria dar a ideia de que estava flertando com ele. Mas mesmo se esforçando, alguns ainda escapavam e Jongin apenas ajeitava o cachecol para esconder um pouquinho mais o rosto e desviava de assunto.

18/01/19 – Sexta – Inverno

As férias de Jongdae já haviam ido e vindo quando novamente a dançarina voltou a rondar a mente de Jongdae, aquele ponto ela havia sido quase que completamente esquecida, ofuscada pela presença brilhante e quase constante de Jongin em sua vida já que se viam quase todos os dias na estação e todas as semanas se encontravam naquele mesmo café do primeiro encontro deles.

– Jongdae, meu parceiro, quando é que você vai com a gente na boate de novo? – Chanyeol chegou em sua sala falando alto como sempre.

– Quando o inferno congelar... – Murmurou sem tirar os olhos do monitor tentando focar naqueles relatórios que precisava avaliar.

– Não se faça de santo, Junmyeon disse que você ficou bastante interessado naquela dançarina. – Chanyeol se sentou na beira da mesa atraindo um olhar reprovador de Jongdae por amassar alguns papeis.

– E o que você ou ele poderiam ter visto de mim se estavam ocupados demais com as caras enviadas nos peitos daquelas dançarinas? – Jongdae desistiu de tentar se focar naquilo enquanto Chanyeol estivesse em sua sala, ele já havia provado outras vezes que o ignorar era uma batalha perdida.

– O bastante para ver você babando na Kai. – Junmyeon, aparentemente surgido do inferno, entrou na sala fechando a porta e se jogando em uma das cadeiras enquanto bebia um café.

– Na Kai? Hmm... Acho ela muito reta, já viu aqueles peitos? Eu também não, porque ela praticamente não tem. – Chanyeol balançou a cabeça em negação.

– Mas aquelas coxas e aquela bunda compensa, pagaria qualquer que fosse o valor para ter ela sentando no meu colo.

– Vendo por esse ângulo. – Chanyeol concordou com uma risada safada.

– Vocês são nojentos. – Jongdae concluiu decidindo que aquela era uma boa hora para almoçar já que aqueles dois pareciam bastante confortáveis em sua sala, mas nem o almoço foi o bastante para se livrar deles já que supostamente aquele havia sido o motivo de terem ido o importunar novamente aquele dia.

Ao final do expediente Chanyeol foi novamente em sua sala perturbar sua paz, mas quando ele fez a proposta de irem novamente a boate ele não recusou.

Enquanto Chanyeol dirigia e Junmyeon tagarelava no banco da frente, Jongdae se perguntava o porquê dessa necessidade em confirmar a semelhança entre Jongin e aquela mulher que ele somente havia visto uma vez. Pelo que já havia descoberto de Jongin, não conseguia ver como alguém tímido como ele seria um stripper.

Porém, apesar da lógica, mais uma vez estava sentado naquela poltrona e assim que Kai começou a dançar não conseguiu tirar os olhos mais uma vez hipnotizado pelos movimentos que ela fazia e o sorriso tão similar e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente dos sorrisos lançados por Jongin. Naquela vez não esperou a música acabar. Ouvindo seus amigos reclamarem, saiu para a recepção pagar a única bebida consumida e em seguida foi para sua casa, onde não conseguiu nem em sonhos esquecer ambos.

22/01/19 – Terça – Inverno

Já faziam dois dias que Jongin não respondia suas mensagens.

Desde a tarde daquele dia em que fora na boate não teve mais notícias do garoto, o que reforçava sua ideia de que não era apenas mera semelhança e sim que ambos eram a mesma pessoa e que Jongin estava provavelmente envergonhado ou talvez irritado por sua presença na boate.

Suspirou mais uma vez antes de olhar em volta da estação procurando o mais novo, sabia que era mais improvável já que como ele estava de férias da faculdade ele tendia a ir em outro horario para o trabalho, mas ainda tinha a esperança de conseguir vê-lo e saber o porquê de estar sendo ignorado. Teve sua oportunidade de confrontar o garoto quando o viu a poucos metros, sentado com um livro aberto sobre seu colo enquanto esperava o trem do outro lado da estação.

Correu pela passarela sorrindo satisfeito por ver ele ainda sentado, provavelmente não havia notado sua presença. Sentou ao lado dele sem anunciar sua presença e somente foi notado quando tentou se inclinar para espiar o livro, naquele momento Jongin finalmente levantou o rosto vendo Jongdae exibindo um sorriso meio travesso.

– Buh. – Disse rindo baixo. – Como vai, sumido?

Jongin fez um bico e após fechar o livro fez menção de levantar do banco sendo segurado pelo mais velho.

– Espera aí, se você vai me dar um gelo eu mereço ao menos saber o motivo disso. – Jongdae admitia estar um pouquinho bravo o que ficou explícito na carranca que surgiu em seu rosto e por um momento Jongin pareceu culpado, mas foi um momento breve e seu rosto logo correspondia a expressão do mais velho.

– Achei que estava ocupado demais sendo um pervertido. – Cruzou os braços. – Vi você entrando em uma boate de strip esses dias.

– E...? – OK, Jongdae admitia que não se orgulhava de ir a um lugar como aquele, mas achava que merecia um gelo por isso. – Só por isso me ignorou? Por um acaso isso é ciúmes?

– Nunca. – Jongin respondeu rápido demais e Jongdae gargalhou quando viu as bochechas dele vermelhinhas. – Não mude de assunto, seu pervertido, eu estou bravo porque você nunca me disse que ia a esse tipo de lugar.

– Tão fofo esse menino envergonhado e ciumento. – Balançou a cabeça enquanto falava com um tom condescendente. – Pode ficar tranquilo, o hyung não vai te trocar por um par de peitos, meu dongsaeng ainda tem um lugarzinho especial no meu coração.

Naquele momento Jongin provavelmente sentia falta do cachecol, seja para esconder a bochechas coradas ou quem sabe enforcar o mais velho que ria como uma hiena ao seu lado.

– Já acabou? – Perguntou emburrado quando as risadas passaram a ofegos e reclamações sobre precisar de ar.

– Sim, sim. – Jongdae respirou fundo tentado se acalmar. – Bom, para você saber, eu não fui lá ver mulheres seminuas dançando, não sou esse tipo de cara. – Ouviu um murmuro indiferente do mais novo. – Uns dias antes de nos conhecermos meus amigos me levaram naquele clube, um pouco antes de eu sair eu vi uma moça no palco, ela tinha um rosto muito parecido com o seu, acho que foi por isso que eu te abordei naquele dia na estação. – Jongdae fez uma pausa para coçar a nuca envergonhado, notando que o olhar do mais novo havia suavizado um pouco. – Eu não sei o que pensei, talvez tenha achado que eram a mesma pessoa, talvez irmãos ou talvez eu estivesse confuso e nem fossem assim tão parecidos e foi por isso que voltei lá semana passada. Eu quis confirmar, tanto que só fiquei para ver ela um pouco e sai logo em seguida. 

Jongin ficou em silencio por um tempo, mesmo após Jongdae terminar de explicar.

– E se fossemos a mesma pessoa? O que faria? Voltaria lá para brigar com o proprietário? Me chamaria de aberração nojenta e diria que tentei te enganar? – Jongdae estranhou tanto a pergunta quando o tom de voz, nunca havia ouvido aquele tom do mais novo era como se ele fosse chorar de raiva.

– Isso seria ridículo. – Se apressou em explicar ao ver os punhos dele cerrarem. – Eu nunca faria algo assim, Jongin, me magoa um pouco você achar que eu faria isso me conhecendo como me conhece hoje... – Jongin não olhava para ele e Jongdae tomou a liberdade de fazer o mesmo, observando um trem chegar e sair do outro lado da estação.

– Eu... – Jongin hesitou para falar. – Não vou me desculpar. – Ele falou orgulhosamente com o queixo empinado ainda que não olhasse para o mais velho. – Não vou me desculpar, porque eu já sofri demais, tenho o direto de ser cauteloso, de desconfiar dos outros. – Ainda que a pose fosse orgulhosa podia notar os olhos avermelhados nas bordas e um ou outro fungar baixo. – Fico feliz de você não ser uma dessas pessoas, e não queria que se sentisse triste por eu ter desconfiado de você... Mas eu não vou me desculpar, hyung. – Sua voz quebrou no final e ele pareceu ter chegado ao limite de coragem antes de esconder o rosto com as mãos deixando que alguns soluços baixos fossem ouvidos.

Jongdae ponderou, aquela era a confirmação de que Jongin e Kai eram a mesma pessoa, a moça que o havia hipnotizado com sua dança e o garoto que o havia encantado com sua doçura e timidez eram uma só pessoa, não era uma situação comum, mas não era algo que poderia julgar nem sentia vontade, apenas achava surpreendente ele mudar tanto.

– Jonginnie... – Chamou vendo o garoto fungar e esfregar o rosto, tentando limpar qualquer vestígio do choro antes de erguer o rosto para ele. – Você fica feio chorando, não devia fazer isso. – Um segundo de silencio chocado seguido de uma risada surpresa que escapou pelos lábios do moreno. – Pronto, pronto, assim é muito melhor. – Jongdae murmurou enquanto ajudava a limpar o rosto dele com a manga de sua blusa.

05/04/19 – Sexta – Primavera

Mais uma vez sentados em uma mesa daquela cafeteria, Jongdae aguardou enquanto o mais novo retirava da bolsa um maço de folhas cuidadosamente arrumadas como se estivesse entregando o próprio coração, e talvez estivesse, afinal já havia lido em algum lugar que um manuscrito era a alma de um escritor. 

Depois da conversa na estação onde Jongin havia chorado mais um pouco sobre o ombro do mais velho, o garoto passou a se abrir mais para ele, agora Jongdae sabia muito mais coisas sobre a vida dele, história, desejos e sonhos, em especial seu sonho de se tornar um escritor. Jongin comentou que havia escrito um manuscrito e pelas semanas seguintes Jongdae o perturbou para que pudesse ler.

O mais velho levou quase uma hora e dois cafés lendo a história sem esboçar reação alguma, enquanto Jongin roía as unhas de nervosismo e tentava se distrair com algum jogo bobo em seu celular. Quando por fim o mais velho baixou as folhas sobre a mesa pouco antes do final, Jongin se preparou para as críticas enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. 

– Isso está muito bom. – Disse aproveitando a pausa para massagear o pescoço sentindo um pouco de desconforto por ficar tanto tempo na mesma posição.

Viu imediatamente Jongin balançar a cabeça em negação. – Ainda tem muita coisa que eu quero mudar para ficar bom, tem algumas cenas que não ficaram do jeito que eu queria e...

Jongdae interrompeu tentando incorporar o melhor tom de voz de professor que conseguia. – Quando alguém diz que está bom você aceita o elogio e agradece, Jongin, agora vamos novamente. – Exibiu um pequeno sorriso. – A história está muito boa, Jongin, mal posso esperar para terminar de ler.

O mais novo corou até a ponta das orelhas escondendo o rosto com as mãos antes de responder. – Obrigado. – O agradecimento saiu tão baixo e abafado que Jongdae quase não ouviu, mas era o bastante.

13/07/19 – Sábado – Verão.

Estava nervoso, não do tipo bravo, mas sim do tipo envergonhado e ansioso.

– Com licença. – Disse para ninguém ao fechar a porta a suas costas. Tinha de dizer a si próprio que não havia motivo para vergonha, já tinha ido tantas vezes a casa do mais velho que o wifi já conectava automaticamente em seu celular e já tinha seu próprio par de pantufas, mas aquela era a primeira vez que entrava com a sua chave.

Quando recebeu o fofo chaveiro de ursinho com chave do apartamento do mais velho, Jongin tentou recusar falando que não precisava e que isso era algo que namorados faziam, não amigos, mas não houve argumento que funcionasse, Jongdae achava que ele tinha de ter uma cópia da chave de sua casa, então Jongin apenas teria de aceitar o enorme peso que um objeto tão pequeno tinha. 

É, talvez Jongin estivesse também um pouquinho bravo.

Passado pelo curto corredor em direção a sala, Jongin sorriu ao sentir pelo cheiro que Jongdae mais uma vez o mimava comprando sua pizza favorita. Encontrou a caixa sobre a mesinha de centro da sala ao lado de uma garrafa de refrigerante para Jongdae e uma caixa de suco para Jongin. Como Jongdae não estava a vista, Jongin se apressou em já deixar tudo preparado ao ir até a cozinha e pegar copos, pratos e papel toalha para não ter de pegar o controle com a mão cheia de gordura.

Saiu da cozinha a tempo de ver o mais velho com uma toalha sobre a cintura e outra sobre a cabeça. Não pode evitar corar, Jongdae não era o tipo de homem musculoso, mas era inegável o quanto o corpo dele era bonito.

– Ah Nini, que bom que chegou, fiquei com medo da chave não funcionar e você ficar esperando, como sempre, até eu ouvir a campainha. – Abriu aquele sorriso que as vezes balançava o coraçãozinho do mais novo, mesmo que este sempre fizesse de tudo para espantar esses pensamentos.

– Não, funcionou certinho. – Disse com um sorriso amarelo ao passar por ele para sentar sobre o tapete em frente a mesinha com as costas apoiadas no sofá. Jongdae alargou ainda mais o sorriso e o mais novo segurou um suspiro, Jongdae era bonito demais e hétero demais para a sanidade dele. – Hmm... Hyung, eu já percebi que você se sente bastante confortável com a minha presença, mas não seria melhor colocar uma roupa?

Jongdae teve pelo menos a decência de parecer envergonhado enquanto caminhava de volta para o quarto. – Desculpa, eu sou tão acostumado a morar sozinho que até esqueci quando não estou usando roupas em casa. – Jongin riu concordando, era um habito comum em pessoas que moravam sozinhas.

Assim que Jongdae voltou, Jongin apertou o play para o filme que haviam escolhido para aquela noite. Foi com muito custo que conseguiu convencer Jongin a assistir pela primeira vez a trilogia do _Senhor dos Anéis_ , afinal o mais novo dizia que aquilo era nerd demais para alguém de humanas como ele, por isso quando as luzes piscaram algumas vezes antes de toda a energia acabar, Jongdae soltou um grito de frustração e Jongin apenas riu do exagero do mais velho.

– Vou ligar para o zelador. – Jongdae murmurou, após um minuto que a energia havia caído, resignado com a ideia de que a energia não voltaria tão cedo.

Enquanto o mais velho discutia com o provável zelador, Jongin aproveitou para pegar seu celular ficando chocado ao entrar em suas redes sociais e ver dezenas de fotos e vídeos de algumas partes da cidade em que a chuva caia com força. Olhou para janela curioso notando que ali apenas estava garoando, mas era possível ver algumas nuvens mais escuras denunciando que logo a chuva forte também chegaria ali.

Estava tão concentrado na paisagem exibida pela janela que não conteve um gritinho de susto quando sentiu a mão de Jongdae pousar sobre seu ombro ao mesmo tempo em que um relâmpago cortou o céu seguido de um estrondoso trovão que fez tremer o chão sobre seus pês.

– Besta. – Resmungou ao ouvir a risada escandalosa de Jongdae ao mesmo tempo que sentia os braços dele o rodearem e um selar delicado ser depositado em sua testa.

– Desculpa Nini, é que você pareceu aqueles gatinhos que pulam quando se assustam. – Jongdae se esforçou para conter as risadas, respirando fundo enquanto puxava o mais novo para sentar no sofá. – Me falaram que a energia acabou em todo o bairro, por causa da tempestade, não sabem quando vai voltar – Murmurou depois de alguns minutos fazendo carinho no cabelo do mais novo com uma das mãos e com a outra pesquisando mais informações sobre a tempestade.

Jongin murmurou em concordância. – Acho que se eu deveria ir logo, antes que fique forte demais e eu acabe preso. – Jongin suspirou não se sentindo nem um pouco tentado a levantar e tentar enfrentar a chuva.

– Deixa de ser besta, moleque, você não vai a lugar algum. – Revirou os olhos puxando a orelha do mais novo, ouvindo um resmungo dolorido em resposta. – Com essa chuva você não vai conseguir chegar em casa, vai ter sorte de não pegar uma gripe ou coisa pior antes de chegar na estação, isso se conseguir chegar.

Jongin mordeu o lábio inferior desviando o olhar. – Eu ainda tenho de ir trabalhar mais tarde, Hyung, minhas roupas estão todas em casa...

– Jongin, eu não acho que seja seguro sair hoje. – Jongdae balançou a cabeça, olhando para a janela e depois para o celular onde havia acabado de ler um alerta. – Você deveria vir trabalhar comigo, eu te daria carona todos os dias e você não precisaria trabalhar a noite. – Não conseguiu evitar de novamente sugerir aquilo, mesmo sabendo que receberia outra repreensão do mais novo.

Faziam algumas semanas que Jongdae havia sido promovido e havia começado a precisar de um assistente para cuidar da parte operacional do trabalho. Como seria alguém que trabalharia diretamente para ele e somente para ele, Jongdae tinha a liberdade, na verdade a obrigação, de ele mesmo fazer as entrevistas e escolher a pessoa para o cargo, mas percebeu que aquilo não seria nada fácil, não podia contratar qualquer pessoa, tinha de ter confiança que a pessoa não faria nada de errado ou se fizesse que fosse honesta e contasse a verdade. Depois de dois dias de entrevistas frustradas, Chanyeol lhe deu um sermão sobre estar sendo besta e que deveria contratar uma gostosa peituda, enfatizando bastante a parte dos peitos. Obviamente a sugestão o fez revirar os olhos e mandar Chanyeol deixar de ser um babaca, mas foi graças a isso que pensou em Jongin para o trabalho, afinal o moreno já havia trabalhado uma vez em um escritório como auxiliar. Esperava que o moreno ficasse animado com a proposta, mas o moreno recusou e mesmo após Jongdae insistir ele apenas falou que iria pensar, mas já fazia um bom tempo que Jongin fugia do assunto sem dar uma explicação.

– Eu sei que o salário não deve ser maior que o seu atual. – Se apressou em falar antes que o mais novo recusasse mais uma vez. – Afinal, há caras que gastam um absurdo com danças privadas, mas você teria muitos outros benefícios, não precisaria trabalhar de madrugada correndo risco toda vez ao entrar ou sair, ninguém faria mal a você ou te forçaria a fazer algo que você não quer... Todos os dias quando você demora para responder no caminho entre sua casa e trabalho eu. – Jongdae interrompeu a fala fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. – Eu sei que você não gosta disso, Jongin, você é uma pessoa doce demais para um trabalho como esse. – Finalizou levando uma mão até o rosto do mais novo deixando um carinho ali, vendo o mais novo fechar os olhos com força antes de deixar algumas lágrimas escaparem.

– Eu já tentei, Hyung, eu tentei ter um trabalho normal. Eu não sou a pessoa mais esperta do mundo, mas eu sei que sou esforçado, que aprendo rápido, faço as coisas direito, mas isso não importava, fosse em um escritório, em uma loja, eu recebia ofensas e ameaças diárias, isso quando não era demitido logo quando descobriam minha sexualidade. – Jongin fungou e foi prontamente acolhido em um abraço pelo mais velho que passou a esfregar as costas dele com uma mão. – Pode não ser o trabalho dos sonhos, eu preciso fingir para os clientes que parte de mim, a parque que está hoje aqui com você, não existe, mas nenhuma das meninas, nem mesmo meu chefe usou isso como desculpa para me ofender ou humilhar.

Jongdae respirou fundo e depois soltou um longo suspiro, apertando o mais novo em seus braços, sentindo poucas lagrimas molharem sua camisa. – Eu nunca faria isso, nunca. – Segurou o rosto dele com delicadeza pedindo que olhasse para si. – Eu sei que isso não resolve, não apaga tudo o que você já passou, mas eu te prometo que lá isso não vai acontecer, e se acontecer tenha a certeza de que essa atitude não será tolerada. Eu vou garantir isso, Nini. – Deixou um beijo sobre a testa dele.

– Eu... Eu aceito trabalhar com você, Hyung. – Murmurou por fim enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. – Eu não ganhava tão bem assim lá, afinal. – Disse com uma risada fraca antes de levantar novamente o olhar para o rosto do mais velho podendo sentir o carinho que Jongdae exibia por si apenas com um olhar. – Obrigado, Hyung.

14/08/19 – Quarta – Verão.

Após Jongin aceitar o emprego, Jongdae fez uma entrevista com ele na empresa, apenas por formalidade, e logo o mais novo estava de emprego novo e não demorou até Jongdae perceber que havia feito a escolha certa. Jongin era, além de esperto, centrado e dedicado, não tinha vergonha de admitir que não havia entendido ou que havia errado, portanto nunca cometia o mesmo erro duas vezes.

Como havia comprado um carro logo após a promoção era comum que Jongdae chegasse com o mais novo já que ele fazia questão de busca-lo e também de levar ele após o expediente, porém naquele dia, afirmando ter algumas coisas para resolver, Jongin falou que iria sozinho e acostumado a sair um pouco mais cedo de casa para pegar Jongin, não esperava que o mais novo já estivesse no escritório quando chegou e portanto foram duas as surpresas naquela manhã.

– Bom dia! – Jongin falou ao se levantar de sua cadeira exibindo um sorriso tímido pintado de um rosa-claro.

Jongdae demorou um segundo mais do que necessário para responder, o que fez o sorriso do mais novo murchar e ele mexer nervosamente nas mangas da camisa feminina que usava junto com uma saia cinza modesta até a altura dos joelhos. Como os cabelos do mais novo estavam em um corte unissex era fácil olhar para ele e achar que era uma garota, uma linda garota de curvas maravilhosas por sinal.

Pigarreou desviando o olhar. – Bom dia, chegou cedo... Esta bo– a roupa é bonita, Jongin, caiu muito bem em você. – Jongdae sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, havia tropeçado nas palavras, tanto porque estava realmente impressionado quanto por não saber como deveria tratar ele, nunca havia questionado o mais novo sobre sua sexualidade, havia pegado algumas dicas sobre poucas coisas que ele havia falado, mas não tinha certeza de como ele se sentia e não queria ser grosseiro e usar um pronome masculino ou feminino de forma imprudente.

– Obrigado. – Aparentemente Jongin não notou seu desconforto e alisando a saia disse com um sorriso mais alegre. – Junmyeon também elogiou, disse que caiu bem em mim.

Aquilo não surpreendeu Chen. Poucos dias antes do início oficial de Jongin no cargo, Jongdae contou aos colegas, afinal, eles obviamente reconheceriam Jongin pelo rosto e não queria nenhum tipo de reação negativa em frente ao garoto. Junmyeon se mostrou indiferente, surpreendendo Jongdae, no entanto Chanyeol fez um escândalo regado ao drama dizendo ter sido enganado pela boate, porém antes que falasse alguma coisa, ouviu Junmyeon dar um sermão no colega de trabalho e ainda ameaçar Chanyeol caso ele falasse ou fizesse algo contra Jongin, ato que gerou um estranhamento na relação de amizade entre eles, Chanyeol ficou profundamente ofendido pelo mais velho achar que ele seria capaz daquilo decidindo se afastar até que o amigo se desculpasse, no entanto logo se arrependeu da decisão, pois Junmyeon seguiu normalmente passando a ignorar o mais alto a medida que se aproximava do novo funcionário sempre tratando Jongin com muita gentileza.

A situação continuou até que Chanyeol, surpreendendo a todos, abordou Jongin e pediu desculpas a ele, foi uma cena engraçada, pois Jongin ficou completamente perdido sem saber o porquê das desculpas, mas mesmo assim sorriu gentilmente falando que seja lá o motivo ele perdoava o mais alto e desejava que pudessem ser amigos dali para frente.

– Ele não mentiu, você está incrível, Jongin. – Após o elogio, entrou em sua sala antes que Jongin pudesse notar suas bochechas coradas.

Ao saírem para o almoço, Jongdae decidiu abordar aquele assunto, precisava tirar a dúvida, afinal aquilo serviria para saber como Jongin gostaria de ser tratado.

– Posso estar sendo intrometido, mas gostaria que você me explicasse como se sente. – Engasgou e tropeçou nas palavras, não fazendo muito sentido tendo que complementar. – Sua sexualidade, homem, mulher, trans...

– Oh... Jongin que se preparava para levar mais uma porção de macarrão a boca, pousou o garfo sobre o prato pegando um guardanapo em seguida para limpar a boca.

Por estarem sentados lado a lado, Jongdae pode notar quando o mais novo esfregou uma coxa na outra e esfregou os dedos de maneira inquieta e estava prestes a pedir desculpas falando que não era da sua conta quando Jongin partiu os lábios começando a falar.

– Quando eu era mais novo eu não entendia... Ainda hoje eu também não entendo, na verdade. – Jongin disse em tom de confidencia. – Na maior parte do tempo eu acho que tenho a resposta, gênero fluido, alguém que transita entre sexualidades, em alguns casos as pessoas se sentem como homem e mulher em determinados períodos de tempo alternados, em outros é mais como se outro gênero aflorasse em você. Eu não me sinto ou quero ser tratado como uma mulher nesse período, é mais como se... Como se eu me sentisse mais vivo, mais confiante, bonito...

Jongdae assentiu, era um tanto confuso, mas se esforçando para compreender o mais novo.

– Mas também há épocas em que eu me convenço de que meus pais estavam certos. – Soltou um suspiro dolorido. – De que na verdade eu estou apenas confuso, ou sofro de algum tipo de distúrbio de personalidade, afinal não era suposto eu me sentir como uma pessoa com uma personalidade diferente, ou quem sabe talvez sim, não é como se eu conhecesse muitas pessoas que estão na mesma situação que eu para tirar dúvidas. – Jongin finalizou o discurso olhando para seu colo enquanto apertava o tecido da saia entre os dedos.

– Batman. – Jongdae geralmente tinha esse problema, por mais que falasse mais que a boca, as vezes esquecia de falar. Criou todo um argumento em sua mente, mas acabou soltando apenas uma palavra aleatória causando um olhar de confusão no mais novo. – Desculpa, eu quis dizer que você é que nem o Batman. Ele e o Bruce Wayne são a mesma pessoa, mas ao mesmo tempo personalidades distintas, isso não torna ele mentalmente instável. O que torna ele mentalmente instável é o fato de ele adotar seu maior medo como imagem símbolo, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. A questão é que você é que nem um super-herói, Jongin. – Disse de maneira esbaforida tendo de respirar fundo ao final para recuperar o folego.

Jongin ficou em silêncio por meio minuto antes de começar a rir. Havia sido um pensamento muito fofo que o animou, mas a maneira que o mais velho falou havia sido tão engraçada que serviu para que além de confortar o mais novo, serviu para espantar o clima pesado.

– E você, hyung? – Jongin perguntou após voltar a comer. – Quando descobriu que era assexual?

Aquilo atraiu a atenção do mais velho sendo a vez dele de pousar o garfo sobre o prato para dar toda atenção ao mais novo. – Assexual?

– Sim. – Jongin aguardou ansioso pela resposta até notar o olhar perdido do mais velho. – Assexualidade é o interesse mínimo ou inexistente em relações sexuais ou românticas, Hyung. – O mais novo continuou com o olhar perdido.

– Eu não sou! – Exclamou, franzindo o cenho logo em seguida. – O que te fez pensar que eu sou?

– Ah bem... – Jongin se sentiu envergonhado de iniciar o assunto. – Você nunca sai com ninguém, em quase um ano de amizade você nunca nem mesmo falou de alguém além do fato de você não ter ficado nenhum pouco excitado lá na boate.

– É que eu não sou um pervertido. – Disse um pouco alto demais chamando a atenção de algumas poucas pessoas a volta.

Jongin pousou uma mão sobre a do mais velho, o confortando. – Eu sei que não, Hyung, mas é involuntário, são reações físicas. Eu achei no começo que você era apenas reservado, mas então você me contou que sua ex terminou com você porque você não demonstrava interesse em sexo ou mesmo estar em um relacionamento com ela...

– Não era um relacionamento de verdade, crescemos juntos, fomos incentivados pelos nossos pais a isso, nos separamos porque eu não a amava, eu também nunca amei alguém... Eu... eu sou assexual?

Jongin se sentiu triste ao notar o olhar confuso do mais velho como nunca havia visto antes. Apertou com um pouco mais de força a mão dele. – Desculpa, Hyung, eu não queria insinuar nada, eu achei que você se identificava dessa maneira, mas você não precisa, você pode ser simplesmente você, sem rótulos ou restrições.

Depois do expediente e de deixar Jongin em frente a seu apartamento, Jongdae fez sua pesquisa sobre sexualidade, gênero fluido, sobre assexuais e até mesmo um pouco sobre transtornos de personalidade, não que achasse que Jongin tivesse, afinal aquele dia ele agira como normalmente, apenas um pouco menos envergonhado que o normal, já que o habitual ao receber um elogio era negar ou se esconder de vergonha.

Ao final de sua pesquisa se sentiu um pouco satisfeito ao mesmo tempo que um pouco frustrado, gênero fluído era algo bastante complexo ainda, mas graças a vários depoimentos de pessoas diferentes conseguiu entender um pouco mais, ao passo que com a assexualidade apenas se sentiu mais confuso.

Alguns sites e depoimentos afirmavam que assexuais não faziam ou gostavam de sexo, outros que a falta da libido era sinal de problema hormonal ou neurológico, não havia uma constância, a única coisa que Jongdae teve certeza ao final daquilo era que pelo menos não tinha nenhum problema neurológico ou hormonal, não era um viciado em sexo, mas conseguia se lembrar de algumas poucas vezes em que ele quem dera início ao ato por vontade própria, ou nas vezes em que se masturbava quando sentia vontade.

Quando estava quase desistindo encontrou um site que finalmente o fez perceber uma coisa, sexualidade não era uma regra a ser seguida, aquilo era apenas 1% do que ele podia ser. Assim como Jongin havia explicado que não precisava ser mulher para se sentir de forma feminina, Jongdae não precisava ser celibatário para ser assexual, não era uma sentença de que ele nunca poderia vir a gostar de alguém e se relacionar, apenas limitava seu interesse nesse campo.

15/09/2019 – Domingo – Verão.

– Não consigo acreditar que você me arrastou para ver um filme com você e no final passou a maior parte dele com os olhos cobertos. – Jongdae balançou a cabeça em negação ao mesmo tempo em que estalava a língua em falsa reprovação.

Jongin que tinha um braço entrelaçado no do mais velho franziu os lábios pintados em um discreto tom de vermelho suspirando de forma dramática. – Mas foi assustador, Hyung, até você gritou naquela cena.

– Gritei porque certa pessoa encheu meu braço de furos de unhas e gritou bem na minha orelha. – Reclamou, puxando o mais novo até um dos bancos entre os corredores do shopping.

Jongin ajeitou a longa saia que vestia ao se sentar para não acabar pisando na barra quando fosse levantar e acabou por se distraiu com uma vitrine de roupas, Jongdae que havia se sentado ao seu lado aproveitou para observar o rosto do moreno, ato que ele vinha fazendo com cada vez mais frequência. Quando conheceu Jongin, ele era uma coisinha tímida que apesar de mais alto que si se encolhia tanto que parecia muito menor, mas com o passar do tempo, especialmente as últimas semanas após ter coragem de se vestir de maneira confortável, ele estava de alguma maneira ainda mais bonito, Jongdae não sabia explicar, mas é como se o garoto brilhasse. Estava mais alegre e confiante, ainda sentia vergonha de iniciar uma conversa com desconhecidos, mas já não se escondia quando alguém o elogiava.

– Tem algo no meu rosto, Hyung? – Jongin perguntou surpreendendo Jongdae que achou que o mais novo não notaria.

– Não, apenas pensando em quando te conheci. – Respondeu de forma sincera vendo um sorriso nascer.

– Sabe, naquele dia eu realmente achei que você estava dando em cima de mim, fiquei um pouco assustado, mas admito também que gostei, você usando aquele terno e o relógio brilhante parecia um daqueles executivos ricos, por um segundo achei que estava em um dorama daqueles que acontecem o famoso “amor à primeira vista”. – Disse com uma risada que Jongdae acompanhou.

– Na época eu não achava, mas parando para pensar hoje... Eu acho que estava sim. O primeiro pensamento que tive ao te ver não foi a semelhança, foi em quão lindo você ficava com as bochechas coradas pelo vento frio e aquele cachecol de ursinhos balançando. – Era a primeira vez que falava ou mesmo pensava naquilo, mas conforme as palavras iam saindo, Jongdae soube que era a mais pura verdade, era daquela maneira que se sentia.

Jongin desviou o olhar, mas ainda era possível ver que ele mantinha o sorriso. – Bom... Acho que se você não fosse Ace, provavelmente teríamos saído como um casal...

– Sabe, aces também namoram. – Jongdae falou de forma despretensiosa ao passo que Jongin apressou em se explicar.

– Sim, às vezes apenas pode demorar um pouco mais para eles notarem que tem interesse, por isso não saímos.

Jongdae concordou fazendo uma expressão pensativa. – Sim, é verdade, afinal eu demorei todo esse tempo para notar que estava interessado, me sinto um bobo. – Lançou um olhar afetuoso para o mais novo que apenas piscou surpreso e ao mesmo tempo receoso de ter entendido errado. – Lembrando de tudo eu só consigo pensar em que fui um completo idiota em todas as vezes em que saímos e não segurei sua mão.

Era uma sensação curiosa, estava ansioso por uma resposta para uma pergunta que nem havia verbalizado quando na verdade, bem no fundo, tinha uma certeza de que não havia outra resposta além da que desejava, e foi preciso apenas ver o rosto do mais novo com uma expressão um tanto confusa, receosa e um pouquinho esperançosa para saber que não havia se enganado.

Aquele não foi um momento planejado, não tinha alianças, um discurso preparado, antes daquele momento nem sabia que falaria aquilo, mas naquele momento teve a mais absoluta certeza de que nunca esteve tão certo sobre algo na vida. Queria Jongin, e tratando de tirar todas aquelas dúvidas estampadas no rosto dele, roçou seus lábios nos dele enquanto acariciava a bochecha dele com a ponta dos dedos esperando que ele desse o próximo passo e ele logo o fez.

Com um pouco mais de pressão, Jongin correspondeu ao beijo soltando um suspiro ao final dele. – Você é muito devagar, Hyung. Vai precisar de mil beijos para me compensar por todo esse tempo. – Murmurou com um sorriso doce.

– Agora só faltam nove mil novecentos e noventa e oito. – Jongdae gracejou após roubar um selinho do moreno. – Aposto que consigo todos em uma semana.

07/03/2020 – Sábado – Inverno

– Jongdae. – O grito ecoou pelo apartamento fazendo o mencionado suspirar antes de levantar do sofá e voltar para o quarto para assim ver a bagunça de roupas espalhadas pela cama, criado mudo e até no chão e seu Jongin, atualmente seu noivo, de costas para a porta parado no meio daquele caos usando apenas uma cueca.

– O que foi, meu dengo? – Perguntou envolvendo o mais novo em seus braços enquanto deixava um beijo suave sobre o ombro dele.

– Eu não quero mais fazer isso. É tarde demais para cancelar? Eu simplesmente não posso fazer isso, Hyung. – Jongin falou trêmulo, apoiando parte do seu peso no mais velho que soltou uma risada baixa perante o desespero dele. – Eu estou falando sério, Jongdae, eu não consigo fazer isso.

– Eu discordo. Você consegue sim, e sabe como eu sei? – Girou o mais novo tomando o rosto dele em mãos. – Porque você é tão incrível que nem da minha ajuda precisa. Eu vou apenas para garantir que nenhum fã assanhado dê em cima do meu noivo lindo. – Brincou, conseguindo uma risada soprada do mais novo. – A parte mais difícil você já fez, dar autógrafos para alguns fãs? Puff, isso é fichinha.

Faziam três meses desde a estreia do primeiro livro escrito por Jongin, e além do sucesso pela história, Jongin também fazia sucesso pelas especulações acerca de sua identidade já que havia publicado o livro sob um pseudônimo, pois na época não se sentia pronto para divulgar essas informações, mas aquele seria sua primeira seção de autografo, não conseguiria manter em segredo sua identidade e havia decidido que também não esconderia sua sexualidade.

Quando Jongin tentou falar, provavelmente negar, mas foi interrompido. – Ofensas não são algo do qual eu possa te proteger, nem hoje nem no futuro. – Jongdae lamentou com um suspiro. – Mas assim como eu sei que sempre haverá gente disposta a espalhar o ódio, também sei que existem pessoas que também espalham o amor, o respeito, e o carinho. Seu gênero, é apenas uma parte de quem você é, e você é forte, não precisa de mim. – Disse escorregando as mãos pelo rosto e braços dele até as mãos do mais novo entrelaçando os dedos. – Mas eu estarei lá por você mesmo assim, eu sempre estarei.

– Eu posso fazer isso. – Repetiu com um suspiro enquanto algumas poucas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. – E eu quero você lá para ver isso, para comemorar comigo ou segurar minha mão se eu precisar.

Jongdae sorriu voltando a segurar o rosto do moreno. – Eu estarei lá. – Repetiu mais uma vez antes de se afastar e começar a dobrar e guardar aquelas roupas espalhadas. – Agora se apresse, não pode deixar seus fãs esperando.

– Não vou. – Prometeu.

A seção podia ser um desastre, os fãs poderiam fazer um boicote caso viesse a lançar um novo livro, até mesmo a editora poderia ser afetada, mas Jongin se esconderia mais. Nunca mais.


End file.
